CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The goal of the Administrafive Core is to set the overall direction of the center, ensure the optimal utilization of resources and provide a sense of Centerness. The Core will provide the infrastructure and environment to enhance excellence in basic science research, clinical and translational research. Our specific aims are outlined in the RFA and include coordinafing and integrafing activifies among the Cores and projects, promofing interactions with the scientific and lay communities to develop relevant goals for the Center and coordinafing and organizing internal and external advisory committee meefings. The Core will solicit, oversee the review and submission of Pilot Projects to the NIA, and monitor Pilot Project progress. The Core will also provide fiscal accountability and business management expertise to the Center and assure compliance with human subject protecfion, animal welfare, scientific integrity and data and sample sharing The Core will interact with other Centers and the Nafional Alzheimer's Coordinating Center and develop trans-ADC and outside research projects. The Core will build upon the rich opportunifies within UCI to enhance ADRC research including providing Core resources for the development of research on brain aging and AD to UCI investigators. Finally the Core will coordinate with NIA on media coverage and interact with the surrounding lay and professional communifies to communicate the latest research from the Center and field. Overall, the Administrative Core seeks to create a vibrant, innovative research and training environment to understand the basis for the decline of cognifive funcfion with age, the mechanisms that cause the onset of AD and discover treatment to prevent and treat AD.